


败血症

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, implied Rudolf/Elisabeth, 我究竟为什么会整出这么个玩意儿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: 大概也许可能有一丢丢鲁道夫单箭头伊丽莎白的暗示没啥好看的，除非你想看干架
Relationships: Franz Joseph I von Österreich/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	败血症

弗兰茨·约瑟夫把鲁道夫从地上拽了起来，然后重重扔到了写字台上。桌沿撞到了鲁道夫的腹部，他从嗓子眼里发出一声嘶哑的尖叫，手肘撑住桌面想要站直身子，却在动作过程中把墨水瓶掀到地上摔了个粉碎；墨水和他之前蹭在地上的鼻血混在一起，让他的鞋跟直打滑。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫站到他的身后，按着他的头往桌面上撞，他撞了两次，因为鲁道夫在第一次后还试图反抗：他抄起放在桌边的时钟，在桌角磕碎了钟面后反手扔向弗兰茨·约瑟夫，锋利的玻璃片在他的脸颊上划出几道血痕，而这一举动招来了第二次撞击，鲁道夫蘸血的发丝在上好的红木桌面上画出一幅狂乱的图画。他试图抬起头，却感到自己的鼻尖触到了一片冰冷且光滑的东西——他过了几秒钟才成功聚焦眼神，伊丽莎白在相框里朝他疏离地笑着，血顺着她的裙摆流下来。

他不合时宜地想起几年前路德维希写给他的那封信，并几乎要为此笑出声来：是的，国王陛下，现在我拜倒在她的裙下了，但不是为了你，我想我们都没料到会是以这种方式——

弗兰茨·约瑟夫似乎察觉到了他的视线。他把那张相片倒扣在了桌上。

看来这次没有妈妈来救我。

头部连续遭到重击后的鲁道夫甚至连站稳都做不到，他自暴自弃地趴在写字台上猜测着接下来会发生什么。像小时候那样被拷打？然后他听到了弗兰茨·约瑟夫在身后解裤带的声音。

操，他大声咒骂道，而弗兰茨·约瑟夫正试图解开他的背带；他试了几秒钟就放弃了，一把将他的裤子扯了下来，然后把往手上啐了口唾沫就把手指探进了鲁道夫的后穴，这使得后者的脏话还没出口就变成了一连串的痛呼。

好吧，没想到会变成这样，鲁道夫咬牙切齿地想着，但或许我早该想到对皇帝动手的后果不会是被揍一顿这么简单……弗兰茨·约瑟夫用两根手指草草按压了几下后就把阴茎挤了进去，这使得鲁道夫又发出了一声尖锐的咒骂——但是咒骂声戛然而止，因为他被自己逆流的鼻血呛住了。他剧烈地咳嗽着，而弗兰茨·约瑟夫的每一个动作都激起他的一阵抽搐。有什么温热的东西在顺着他的大腿往下流。这下好了，他模糊地想道：奥地利的皇太子被皇帝强奸致死，或者在强奸过程中被自己的鼻血呛死，这会登上各大报纸的头版的——当然，前提是没有塔菲的干预。干得漂亮，鲁道夫，你给你无可救药的生活找了个不错的调剂方式。

说到底这一切会发生也是因为他受够了这种生活。他受够了没完没了地谈论军队和狩猎、受够了气氛凝重的所谓家庭晚宴、受够了扮演帝国的继承人却参与不进任何决策——于是他打了弗兰茨·约瑟夫，就在他大声朗读一篇署名为尤里乌斯·菲利克斯的文章并对每一句话加以嘲讽时。

第一拳打在脸上，弗兰茨·约瑟夫的颧骨磨得他指节生疼；他喷出一些带血的唾沫，用手背抹了一下嘴角然后瞪着上面的血迹，似乎还有些不敢相信；于是鲁道夫又趁机用手肘给他的侧腰来了一击：这一下是为了母亲，他说。弗兰茨·约瑟夫摇摇晃晃地后退了几步，然后反手抄起一把椅子砸向鲁道夫，后者猝不及防，被撞倒在地上滚了好几圈才停下来，鼻血滴得到处都是。

确实没想到这个五十岁的男人还能有这么大的力气。弗兰茨·约瑟夫在抽屉里摸索了一阵，鲁道夫听到擦燃火柴的声音，闻到雪茄烟的味道，然后烟灰掉到他的背上。鲁道夫被烫得一哆嗦，然后突然上气不接下气地笑起来。

你笑什么？弗兰茨·约瑟夫吐出一口烟。  
我在为您身体如此硬朗而高兴，陛下。鲁道夫从牙缝里挤出这几句话：只是您的技术似乎并不能算是很好！您和皇后上床时也是这样吗，怪不得你们只有我这一个儿子……操！

对你母亲放尊重点。弗兰茨·约瑟夫从鲁道夫的体内稍稍退出了一些，后者还没从刚才那一下中缓过来，他喘得很急促，几乎像是在抽泣。

看在上帝的份上。鲁道夫咬着牙把剩下的话连鼻血一起吞回了肚子里：我不尊重她？我崇拜她。但是她不再照拂你我了，她带着她的光芒去了匈牙利、去了英国、去了希腊，每一个地方都因她的莅临蓬荜生辉！但不是这里，不是在维也纳。这里只有烛火熄灭后冰冷的空神龛，活像一座牢笼，又或者像贡德勒古的惩罚房，我现在仍被囚禁在此房中，而她的光芒曾照拂于我，这使得这一切更加令我无法忍受。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫的动作逐渐顺畅了起来，或许是因为他的肠道终于习惯了被侵犯（您只是还没有习惯而已！贡德勒古曾这样对他吼道），别习惯这个，哪怕习惯被水淹也别习惯这个。这依然很疼，弗兰茨·约瑟夫的每一次挺入都让他感觉像是被长矛贯穿，他的前面仍然是软的，而雪茄烟的味道让他恶心——通常不会起到这种效果，或许是脑震荡的附加作用。他感到眼眶一阵酸涩。别哭，那样未免也太丢人了——

下一秒弗兰茨·约瑟夫顶到了他深处的某一点上，他尖叫出声，同时感到一滴液体划过自己的鼻梁。而这一下似乎打开了开关，他控制不住地开始抽泣起来，眼泪在桌面上聚成小小的一滩。太棒了，鲁道夫，被自己的父亲操到哭可不是什么寻常的经历。鲁道夫仅剩的力气似乎都被刚才那一下顶弄给抽干了，脚一软就要跪到地上。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫用没有拿烟的那只手扶住了他的腰，阻止了他的下滑。我希望这能给你一个教训，他说，我不知道我对那篇文章的评价为什么会激起你这么大的反应。身为帝国未来的统治者不应当被那些荒谬的论调干扰视界。

以及——他把剩下的雪茄按在了烟灰缸里——永远不要在别人能看见的地方留下伤痕。谣言总是会越传越离谱的。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫依然在鲁道夫的体内抽送着，并且时不时会碰到他的敏感点，这使得鲁道夫抽噎得愈发厉害；他已经不能分辨顺着大腿滑下去的是血还是精液，但他知道接下来的一星期他都别想坐得舒适了。

但这不重要。他的鼻梁骨并没有断，只要事后擦干净就什么也看不出来，头上的伤都藏在头发下，当然。这和后穴的撕裂都需要一周左右的休养才能完全康复——但是换一种说法，这些都只需要一周就能恢复正常。可是在另一方面，他将永远不会恢复了，这确实是十分聪明的做法，把这个教训深深地刻在了自己的儿子身上——

他眼前又浮现出了那间阴暗的屋子，贡德勒古在阳光和灯光都照不到的角落里瞪着他，手中攥着刑具。请看，将军！鲁道夫在心里对他说道：我的父亲，一位多么贤明的皇帝，从谏如流，教子有方，您应当向他学学。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫的抽送越来越快，鲁道夫死死抠住桌面不让自己晕过去，这不管用，他脑中嗡嗡直响，指甲徒劳地在桌面上留下长长的白色刮痕。看上去就像我的弹道一样糟糕，他一片混沌的脑子里突然弹出了这句话，于是他就像抓住了救命稻草一般抓住它：

那是他的第一次打猎，当然是由弗兰茨·约瑟夫带着他。他太过紧张和胆怯，一整天下来什么也没打到，弗兰茨·约瑟夫看上去十分失望——显然，他希望他的儿子能成为一名神枪手。

那天的晚宴上弗兰茨·约瑟夫甚至比平时更早离席。他再也无法忍受这种无言的奚落，撂下刀叉站起身来——鲁道夫听到多年前的自己这样说道：爸，如果衡量一位统治者的标准是他能否每次狩猎都打到狐狸的话，那未来的皇帝应该是我的表兄而不是我。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫射在了柜门上。鲁道夫脑中的嗡鸣声戛然而止。至少他没有射在里面，他这样想着，脱力地滑下写字台跪坐在地板上，打算把头靠在桌腿上的时候却看见了溅在上面的精斑；他感到胃里一阵翻涌，扭头对着垃圾桶干呕了一阵，却什么也没吐出来。

弗兰茨·约瑟夫嫌恶地后退了一步，坐在了他的那把扶手椅上，又从拉开的抽屉里摸出两支雪茄，点燃，将其中一支递给了鲁道夫。

好了，现在您用一支雪茄收买了我，我们又是相亲相爱的父子俩了。鲁道夫累得不想把这句嘲讽说出口：他的阴茎半硬不软地杵着，从臀缝到大腿一片狼藉；但他甚至懒得去擦，叼着雪茄用虚软的双腿站起身开始整理自己的仪表。一时间书房里只有粗重的呼吸声和烟雾缭绕。

这是个错误。良久，弗兰茨·约瑟夫从一团白色的浓烟中发出声音。

是啊，多么重大的发现。鲁道夫随手从抽屉里抽出一张纸试图抹掉脸上的血痂，但在看到上面的落款（伊丽莎白）时像被什么东西刺中了一般跳了起来，并迅速把那张信纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

我很抱歉，鲁道夫。弗兰茨·约瑟夫缓慢地说道，似乎是在斟酌词句：我希望你能理解，哪怕是皇帝也会有失控的时候……或许我们的神经都太过紧张了。也许是时候放松一下了……

或许安排一次度假？我们全家一起去伊舍尔，我会征求你母亲的意见。我们可以去打猎，就我们两个，我觉得我们应当更深入地了解一下彼此……

鲁道夫已经走到了门前，但他扶在门把手的手僵住了。他低着头站在那儿一动也不动，似乎突然对把手上的雕花产生了极大的兴趣；然后他蓦地掉头走到写字台前，一手撑着桌面倾向弗兰茨·约瑟夫，与他面对面——他死死盯着弗兰茨·约瑟夫，似乎想要用目光拨开他的头皮看看里面究竟装了些什么。

然后他朝着他的脸喷了一口烟。

放松？我从来没有像现在这么放松过。他在弗兰茨·约瑟夫的咳嗽声中咬牙切齿地说道：您要是想要去度假，那就去吧。请您放心，我就算再神经紧张也不会干出什么惊天动地的出格事的。

他用力把那支没抽几口的雪茄摁进烟灰缸。您说，怎么会有人强奸自己的亲生儿子呢？他努力装出一幅漫不经心的语气，就像是在谈论一些离谱的花边新闻——但他失败了，他听见自己的声音在颤抖。那太可怕了。做出这种事的人会下地狱的。

他快步走出了皇帝的书房，并带上了门。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这个鲁道夫真的很阴阳怪气  
> 路德维希二世曾写信给鲁道夫请求他“替我拜倒在她（指伊丽莎白）的足下并以我的名义恳求她开恩，记住我这个对她永远真诚、永远崇拜的奴仆”。  
> 贡德勒古将军是索菲太后指派给鲁道夫的家庭教师。我觉得这些应该差不多都知道但还是说一下  
> 写的时候一直在思考两件事，一是鲁道夫怎么会打不过弗兰茨约瑟夫，二是这两个铁直为什么试图用操屁眼解决问题  
> 写完了也没想通，算了，我说打不过就打不过，我说得操就得操（抹汗）


End file.
